


Steve’s Engagement Ring

by Neverever



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Rings, Steve's strategic mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: Steve always has plans. His plans for his engagement ring shouldn't really surprise Tony.





	Steve’s Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Originially posted on Tumblr. Inspired by this post about [“engagement rings ranked by their ability to break someone’s nose.”](https://in-fi-ni.tumblr.com/post/153849976883/engagement-rings-ranked-by-their-ability-to-break) Seemed to fit ults!Steve and Tony.

Tony Stark never thought he’d ever land someone like Steve Rogers, much less Steve himself. They had kind of stumbled into a relationship of sorts. Tony didn’t want to poke at it too much in case the whole thing turned out to be the universe’s last big joke on him and Steve evaporated into the air like a daydream. Tony’s life had been on the whole rather adventurous so it could happen.

But then there was that morning when Tony was fiddling with his new Italian espresso machine, the one he bought at that vacation house where Steve wore tiny short shorts. And great, the machine’s whistle blew. Just in time for him to hear about Steve at the table grumbling about guilt and living in sin and how wrong that was. So Tony cheerfully said, “If you feel that way about it, we could just get married.”

The room became so quiet that Tony could hear air move. Steve looked Tony right in the eye, “Sure. Name the date and I’ll be there.”

“Real romantic there, Rogers,” Tony said as he wormed his way onto Steve’s lap to kiss him.

Tony didn’t let the grass grow under his feet. Within the half hour, he’d notified all the relevant people and media that he and Steve were announcing their engagement. It was a miracle and Tony walked on air for a week.

Even better, Steve didn’t give two figs about the wedding plans. Tony ecstatically started planning the wedding of the century, exactly the way he wanted it – the kind of wedding to make Greg grit his teeth while standing next to Tony and muttering about unnecessary extravagance all the while his eyes burned with jealousy. Tony spent his days deliriously happy.

Steve stuck to his new I’m-your-man activities like changing lightbulbs and fixing leaky faucets, like Tony wasn’t going to marry him if he didn’t demonstrate basic home repair skills. But Tony wasn’t ever going to complain about Steve bending over things or being on all-fours on the floor in his apartment.

What's more -- Steve was even willing to wear a wedding ring. They stood in the jewelry store looking at rings. To be honest, Tony was expecting Steve to settle on the first plain metal ring he saw. Instead Steve studied a case full of engagement rings.

“See something you like, darling?” Tony asked as he draped himself on Steve.

“Hmm,” Steve replied, deep in thought. He pointed to one ring featuring a large sapphire as the center set in a complicated setting encrusted with diamonds. It was a gorgeous ring with a seven-figure price tag. “I want to look at that one,” he said to the clerk. Steve hefted the ring in hand. “What do you think?” he asked Tony.

“Are you seriously asking me to spoil you?” Tony teased. “Looks good on you.”

“We’ll take it.”

Tony could not have been a happier man when Steve let him buy Steve a ring that was worth a few small countries. He did his best by Steve that night.

A couple of weeks before the wedding, Tony and Steve were getting ready for a lavish charity party. It was awfully nice to have someone to go with him to these terrible parties and Steve was being ridiculously good about it for once. Tony was starting to wonder if Steve had been replaced by a pod person.

Tony’s jacket sleeve caught on Steve’s engagement ring as they emerged from the limo for the party. The idea that Steve was wearing the ring made Tony positively giddy. “I never asked about why you got that ring,” Tony asked.

“Oh.” Steve smiled as he looked at the ring. “It’s a great way to wreck someone if they attack.” He pointed to the diamonds that rose above the setting. “See, those could cut a person’s face to ribbons.”

Horrified yet fascinated, Tony watched as Steve demonstrated seven different and remarkably violent ways he could kill a person with his engagement ring. “But why?”

“If I am going to wear a ring, I should wear something I can use to protect you,” Steve responded sensibly. “Given our line of work.”

Nope, that was Steve all over, not a pod person. Tony planted a kiss on Steve’s grumpy face. “Ah, that's the sweetest thing you’ve said all day.”


End file.
